


Subspace

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (only the good kind), Aftercare, Aspec Aziraphale, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crying During Sex, D/s, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Femslash, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sub Crowley, Subspace, Toys, Traffic Light Safe Words, Vaginal Fingering, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: “Right, yes! So, subspace is when a submissive- that’s you- enters into a sort of ecstatic trance-like state. You may feel as though you are under the influence of alcohol or other intoxicants. But it is very common for a submissive to enter a relaxed euphoric state. They may become non-verbal, aside from safewords of course. and they may be fixated only on themselves and their dominant- that’s me. From what I understand it can be quite intense.”Aziraphale sat quiet for a moment, allowing Crowley to process all the information she had upended onto her.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Wives [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499498
Comments: 22
Kudos: 335
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Subspace

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning this one is the most intense one so far. still very loving! no non-con or actual pain everything i could think of is in the tags

“Crowley, dearest?”

“Mmh?” Crowley responded from her spot on the couch, upside down with her head hanging over the edge while she played on her phone.

“I’ve been reading up on some things lately,” Crowley nodded, still not looking up. “and I do believe I’ve noticed some of these things too, I just did not have the vernacular to articulate them.”

“Yeah?”

“Well- What I mean to say is that I’d like very much to try to put you in ‘Subspace’” At that, Crowley looked away from her phone and up at the angel from her awkward inverted sprawl.

“Subspace? Isn’t that something to do with maths? Or physics maybe, I don’t know.”

“No- well yes, but in this case what I mean is- hm. It’s hard to explain, just bear with me for this.”

Crowley flipped back into a sitting position, she suspected she might need full brain function for this conversation. 

“You know when we make love?”

Crowley sputtered for a moment.

“Not where I was expecting this to go, but yeah, I _know_.”

“Well, you seem to rather like it when I take control and tell you what to do.”

Crowley flushed and looked away, but nodded.

“So, I thought I might read up on ‘BDSM’, as it were.”

At that Crowley’s head whipped back around to stare at her wide-eyed, “ _How_ do you even know what that is?!”

Aziraphale rolled her eyes, “I’ve been on earth just as long as you, dearest. You hear things, whether you want to or not.”

“Ngk- er, ok, so what does… _that_ have to do with ‘subspace?’”

Aziraphale straightened up a bit more, going into, what Crowley privately termed ‘Professor mode’. She really could listen to Aziraphale info-dump about anything.

“Right, yes! So, subspace is when a submissive- that’s you- enters into a sort of ecstatic trance-like state. You may feel as though you are under the influence of alcohol or other intoxicants. But it is very common for a submissive to enter a relaxed euphoric state. They may become non-verbal, aside from safewords of course. and they may be fixated only on themselves and their dominant- that’s me. From what I understand it can be quite intense.”

Aziraphale sat quiet for a moment, allowing Crowley to process all the information she had upended onto her.

“And, you want to try to put me into this state?”

“Quite frankly, I believe I may have done it already before. I’ve seen you enter something similar to what’s described here. I just didn’t fully understand what was happening. I think it could be better if I tried it while fully informed, as I believe I am now.”

“I think you might be right. I feel like that describes some experiences I’ve felt before. Didn’t know the humans had come up with a name for it. Clever buggers, aren’t they?” Crowley smiled, looking up at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale laughed, “Yes, they certainly are.”

“I think… I think I would like to try it again. On purpose this time.”

Aziraphale beamed, “Anytime you like, my dear girl.”

“Now?”

Aziraphale was surprised, but pleasantly so. “If you’d like.” She held her arms outstretched towards Crowley, an invitation.

Crowley went to her almost automatically, letting her take her hands. Aziraphale stood from her chair and tugged Crowley towards the bedroom. “Best do it somewhere comfortable, at least for the first time, don’t you think, my dear?”

“Whatever you like, angel.”

* * *

In the bedroom Aziraphale sat at the end of the bed and had Crowley stand in front of her.

“What are your colors, dearest?”

“Red for stop, yellow for pause, green for go.”

“Perfect. Undress for me, Crowley.”

Crowley was starting to feel the sweet buzz of submission threatening to begin pouring over her mind at any moment. She nodded mutely and without looking away from Aziraphale, shrugged off her jacket and began unbuttoning her vest.

“Very good.”

Aziraphale removed her jacket and vest as well, then rolled up her sleeves and left it at that. When Crowley was completely bare, she stood in place, arms at her sides and looked to Aziraphale for further instruction. Aziraphale let a fond smile take over her face, and extended a hand to bring Crowley to stand closer to her.

“There you are, dear. So beautiful. How are you feeling?”

When Crowley spoke her voice was hoarse, “I- I don’t know. Good. I feel very… warm.” She settled on, “Relaxed.”

“Good. I’m so glad to hear that. You’ll use your words if you need or want to, won’t you?”

“Yes, angel.”

Aziraphale reached up and caressed her cheek with her palm, “Good girl.”

She felt Crowley’s breath, warm against the skin of her wrist as she sighed in contentment. Her eyes had closed, but now they fluttered back open, heavily lidded and with blown pupils.

“Come sit on the bed for me. In the middle, facing me, yes that’s it.”

Crowley now knelt in the middle of the bed face to face with Aziraphale, who was sitting fully on the bed instead of perching on the edge. Aziraphale reached out and ran her palms across Crowley’s shoulders, sending a shiver through her. She let herself just enjoy the warm feeling of skin on skin, smiling when Crowley leaned into it.

“Why don’t you come sit in my lap, dearest.” It wasn’t a question, so Crowley was quick to settle herself straddling Aziraphale’s lap, feeling the coarse material of her trousers rub against her bare skin. Needy for some sort of contact, some focus point, she buried her face in Aziraphale’s neck and nuzzled against her throat and jaw. Aziraphale tilted her head to accommodate her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“It’s alright, darling, there you are. Still feeling okay?” Crowley nodded into her shoulder. “Good. You’re doing very well.” 

Crowley whined and wiggled in her lap a bit, still under-stimulated and vulnerable, trying to alleviate how sensitive it made her feel. Aziraphale wrapped an arm around her waist, stilling her and giving a grounding point of contact. She also wound a hand into her hair, scratching her nails against her scalp. Crowley sighed, relaxing into her and letting out a soft sound of happiness. 

Aziraphale let her stay for a moment before gently pulling her away. Crowley whimpered and her hands grasped her shirt at the loss of warmth and comfort.

“Shh shh, it’s okay. Lay back for me.”

Despite clearly wanting to bury herself back into her arms, Crowley complied. The lack of contact made her shiver, gooseflesh rising along her skin. She was very lovely spread out on the bed, and Aziraphale told her so.

“What a pretty picture you make, my dear. Spread out just for me, you’re mine, aren’t you, pet?” Crowley nodded, fervent and wild-eyed. Aziraphale crawled up over her, up to kiss her. Crowley opened for her so sweetly, giving her complete control, trying so hard to please her. But it wasn’t hard, it felt natural for her to submit to Aziraphale. Perhaps more natural than anything had ever felt.

“Mm, I think you’re getting there, aren’t you darling?”

Crowley looked at her, eyes fully snake-like and usually narrow pupils blown wide. Her gaze was firmly focused on Aziraphale, eyes glassy. She blinked up at her and Aziraphale’s heart ached at how vulnerable and trusting she looked, the faith she clearly had in her to take care of her in such a state. 

After taking a moment to sluggishly process Aziraphale’s words, she nodded slowly. She could barely remember what they were talking about, all she could think about was pleasing Aziraphale, being good for her however she could, and every point where their flesh met was a pulsing hot point of pleasure. 

“Can I touch you dear? Or would it be too much?”

Crowley fought through her slow, deep breathing to form a response. “Green.”

Aziraphale beamed and palmed up and down her sides the way she knew Crowley liked, before moving down to grip at her hips. She traced her prominent hip-bones with her thumbs, admiring her lean form. She leaned forward and kissed Crowley once on the lips, before continuing down over her jaw, nuzzling underneath to suck bruises into her throat. Here she could feel every hitch of breath, hear every soft sound clear as day. She left one last sucking open-mouthed kiss, before lowering to her collarbone, indulging herself and leaving even more marks there, perhaps more than strictly necessary. 

“My lovely girl, I simply cannot wait to see my mark left on your skin tomorrow. You’re so pale, all the better to let my work stand out, I should think.”

Crowley was trembling, fists clutching the covers in spasms, despite not having been directly stimulated yet. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, and Aziraphale placed a hand over her eyelids, forcing them to flutter shut. 

“It’s alright, my darling. Close your eyes, and just take it. Take every sensation I give you, no need to shy away, they’re all for you.”

She moved further down, worshipping every inch of Crowley’s skin. She left more lovebites on Crowley’s hips, moving to kiss and lick at her inner thighs. From her position there she could see that Crowley was positively dripping, the bed under her was darkened from where her slick had pooled, and her thighs shone from where she’d desperately rubbed them together to try to get some friction. She could smell her from here, and it was difficult not to abandon her whole plan in favor of simply devouring her on the spot. But she forced herself to move back up to watch Crowley’s face.

She stroked back Crowley’s hair from where it had begun to plaster against her sweaty forehead. She could tell Crowley was sinking further into that calm headspace, where all she had to do was what Aziraphale told her. Her chest heaved a few times in overwhelmed sobs, before she lost the energy to move much at all. Aziraphale beamed as she relaxed fully into the mattress. 

“Oh, there you are. Are you okay, my dear?”

Crowley just nodded sluggishly.

“Tell me your color.”

“Gr’n.” she managed to slur out.

“Wonderful. You’re doing incredibly well, my love.”

Crowley wiggled contently against the sheets, a dopey smile on her face, she nuzzled lazily against Aziraphale’s palm on her cheek.

“You’re such a sweet thing, all laid out for me. I do so love to have you like this. I’m going to touch you now, dearest.”

Crowley hummed and nodded again. Aziraphale finally reached between her legs, briefly teasing her inner thighs before petting lightly over her outer lips.

“Oh, you poor thing, you’re so wet, you must be aching.”

Crowley squirmed underneath her, pushing her hips up into her touch, eyes glazed over and hands clutching the sheets in turns. Aziraphale smiled indulgently and ran her thumb across her hairline. “Let me help with that, my sweet girl.”

She parted Crowley’s labia and felt a rush of even more slick meet her fingers, she could tell she was far gone, perhaps more aroused than she’d ever seen her. She let herself stroke gently between the warm folds of her, relishing in the soft noises Crowley was too far under to try to repress. She rubbed insistently against the outside of her entrance and Crowley trembled and moaned, thighs spreading further open to let Aziraphale in. 

“Oh, there’s a love. Just let me in, that’s right.”

She pushed two fingers in and found her slick and open, taking them easily in her hyper-aroused state. She quickly added a third and massaged against Crowley’s inner walls, prompting her to buck her hips and whine needily. 

“Shh, let me take my time with you, dearest. Be a good pet for me, be patient. I want to wring every bit of pleasure from you that I can.”

Crowley’s eyes finally fluttered shut again and her fingers twitched against the sheets, thighs trembling as she struggled to stay still for Aziraphale. Aziraphale kissed her gently, chaste compared to the way she was pushing her fingers deep inside her, rubbing against her walls and making her twitch and moan with the intense pleasure. Crowley was panting for breath, covered in a gossamer sheen of sweat and her brow was furrowed, and eyes squeezed shut.

Aziraphale couldn’t love her more. She knew she could be gluttonous, but when it came to Crowley she was just plain ravenous. She moved her thumb to press firmly against Crowley’s clit and she came with a startled cry. 

Aziraphale moved her thumb away, but continued her thorough ministrations, curling her fingers to rub ruthlessly against her g-spot, even as Crowley thrashed and tears began to leak from her eyes.

“Color?”

“G- _ah-_ Green.”

Aziraphale smiled and crawled down her body, wanting to watch Crowley take her in. She was soaking, stretched beautifully around her fingers, with her clit swollen in arousal. She was so wet, and her scent so intense, she licked some slick up from her thighs to satisfy the need to taste her.

“Good girl. You’re so good, taking this for me, letting me watch you fall apart so beautifully. I’m going to make you come until you can’t anymore. You’re so pretty, lost in your pleasure, I want to see it again and again. You’ll be good and do that for me, won't you?”

Crowley nodded furiously, moaning in pleasure as Aziraphale sped up her fingers, pushing them against that perfect spot again and again until Crowley was forced over the edge again, clenching around her. 

“That’s it, just like that, my dear girl. So wonderful.”

Crowley twitched weakly through the aftershocks, and Aziraphale pet at her thighs, giving her a brief reprieve from the onslaught of overwhelming stimulation, murmuring to her, how good she was doing, how pleased she was with her. 

When she had gentled her down, she reached under the bed, pulling a very thick toy from their box and holding it where Crowley could see. 

“Would you be okay taking this? You can say no, I won’t be displeased with you, darling.”

Crowley’s voice was raspy and rough when she spoke, “Pleassse. Anything for you. Green, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled and stroked her hair back from her face. “You’re so good to me.” 

She placed a kiss on her cheek before sliding back down between her legs. She pushed two fingers back in, testing how open she still was before adding a third again, and then finally a fourth. Crowley moaned weakly, but took it nonetheless. When she felt that Crowley was open enough, she withdrew her fingers. Crowley whined in protest, now back in that hazy headspace of pleasure. However Aziraphake quickly replaced them with the thick, blunt push of the toy against her entrance. She made sure her outer lips were fully parted, allowing full access without any pinching, and began to push it inside. Watch Crowley stretch to accommodate the girth of it was mesmerizing. A physical display of what Crowley would do, would _take_ , for her.

“Oh, but I could devour you whole, you’re so beautiful, such a good pet. My sweet toy. I do so love to play with you. Explore you, make you feel as much as possible.

Crowley moaned loudly as the toy started to press slowly into her. It was thick and rubbed up against her walls, filling her up so intensely her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she twitched and spasmed around it. Aziraphale stopped the steady press of it inward and let her adjust to the sensation, murmuring comfortingly, words of praise and awe. She stroked the sensitive skin of her thigh and kept a close eye on her face for any sign of pain or safewording.

When Crowley had relaxed a bit, having grown more used to the toy, Aziraphale pulled it back a bit- it had only gone in about an inch before they had to pause, it really was quite big- and slowly pushed it back in. Crowley’s breathing was uneven, stuttering and broken up with moans and sobs. But she took it, let Aziraphale push it in further until she was trembling around the intrusion. 

“You’re doing incredibly well. You are so wonderful Crowley, you have no idea how you look, taking this, being good for me.”

The toy was about halfway in now, Crowley stretched wide around it, leaking slick and twitching. Her eyes were unseeing as she stared up at the ceiling. All she could do was feel. Take whatever Aziraphale saw fit to give her. The toy was rubbing against every sensitive nerve she had. On a slightly rougher push of the toy into her, it pushed against her G-spot, however it was so big that it just stayed there, pushing against it and sending an unstoppable current of unyielding pleasure through her. She came, hard, crying and clenching down on the toy. Once again, Aziraphale stroked against her sides and belly, soothing her through the aftershocks, but she didn’t remove the toy.

In fact, when Crowley had had a brief moment to recover, she pulled it back and thrust it back in again. Crowley wailed, and immediately followed it with a loud “GREEN.” so Aziraphale wouldn’t stop to check in. Aziraphale kept the thrusts shallow, warming her back up a bit before attempting to go any further. After a while she began to push deeper again, Crowley trying desperately to fuck herself back against it, but trembling too much to actually do it. Aziraphale put a firm hand on her hip and instead of thrusting the toy in, she _pulled_ Crowley back onto it. This prompted a shaky, rough moan from Crowley, so Aziraphale kept at it. She worked the toy in gradually, stopping occasionally so Crowley could adjust, and so Aziraphale could shower her in awed praise and love. 

Eventually Crowley was taking the toy fully inside her, every single nerve inside her was going off, and she was gasping for air as Aziraphale pet at her hair and crooned into her ear.

“My beautiful girl, look how incredible you are. I can’t believe how much you are taking for me. You’re stuffed so _full_. I think you were made for this. For taking anything and everything I give you. I love you so much, Crowley. You’re so _good._ So good for me, I can’t believe you allow me to have you in this way, truly a privilege.”

Crowley was floating, nothing mattered but Aziraphale, who was praising _her_.

Aziraphale, who was telling a demon how _good_ and _loved_ she was. She felt weak and vulnerable, but it didn’t matter. Aziraphale was there, so she was safe, protected and would be taken care of. She could barely _think_. All of her usual anxieties far away, all replaced with her angel. She blinked slowly. Everything was blurry at the edges, soft and warm. 

Aziraphale was truly in awe. She had never seen Crowley so _calm_ , she was absolutely still and relaxed completely, not a single muscle tensed. Even her breathing had become deep, if a bit shaky. But as wonderful as it was to have her in such a blissed out state, she felt it was time to bring her out a bit. 

“Dearest,” she placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek, who let out a content sigh, but otherwise didn’t react. “I’m going to bring you up a little now.”

Aziraphale stroked down between her thighs, touching her clit again for the first time since her first orgasm. Crowley shuddered and let out a soft sound. “It’s okay, you’re okay, Crowley.”

Aziraphale grasped the base of the toy, still completely sheathed inside of Crowley, and barely tugged, moving it to slide out a bit. Crowley whimpered and blinked a few times, seeming to come back to herself a bit.

“Z’rfel?” she slurred out.

“I’m here, my darling. You’re all right, I’m going to take this out. I’ll be slow and gentle, don’t you worry, my dear girl.”

“‘kay…”

Aziraphale tugged again, slow but steady. The toy dragged along Crowley’s inner walls, and she weakly came again, with a soft whimper and barely a twitch. Aziraphale stroked up her belly, across her ribs, down her flank, murmuring to her soothingly.

“You’re doing so well, we’ll be all done in just a moment, I promise. You were so good, so beautiful.”

Finally Aziraphale was able to pull the toy out, Crowley whimpered, empty and oversensitive. Aziraphale immediately pulled her close, laid down and brought her to rest her head on her chest. 

“Oh my beautiful girl. My astounding, wonderful love. You’re so good. My perfect beautiful wonderful _good_ girl, I love you so.”

Aziraphale kept murmuring sweet things, stroking at her hair, until Crowley came back to herself enough to look up at her. 

“Oh, _there_ you are, my love. Are you thirsty?”

She conjured a glass of water with a straw out of the air, holding it to Crowley’s lips. She drank for a solid minute, while Aziraphale rubbed circles into her back and watched her adoringly.

“Something to eat?”

Crowley shook her head.

“Can you talk yet, dearest?”

“Yes.” It came out strained and gravelly, but audible.

“How do you feel?”

“Good. Tired. Did I- I mean, d-did I- was I okay for you?”

“You did _splendidly,_ you were wonderful, I am so proud of you.”

“Ah, that’s alright then.”

“Why don’t you just sleep, my dear? You’re safe, I’m here.”

Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut.

“I know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
